Partners
by lulu0814
Summary: An interrogation somehow turns into a make-out session. B&B in an established relationship.


**Partners**

"Are you Samantha Marshall? Katie Carr's math teacher?"

I looked up from my lunch tray to see a tall man towering over me, wearing a suit. A cop?

"Yes, I was Katie's teacher. Why?"

"Special Agent Seeley Booth, this is my partner Doctor Brennan. We're investigating Miss. Carr's murder."

"Apparently you were the last person to see her before she disappeared." The tall woman told me. She didn't look like a cop, but who knows.

"I… really?" I stuttered.

"Can we talk to you privately, Mrs. Marshall?" The man asked.

"Yes, of course." I set down my tray onto the nearest table and followed them nervously outside.

"Okay. Do you remember anything in particular about your last meeting?"

"Well no. I just, I asked her to stay after class. I wanted to find her a tutor, she had failed two tests in a row, and her grades were going down fast. I didn't think it would be the last time I'd ever see her, of course." Poor Katie. She was a nice girl.

"No of course not. You couldn't know." The man agreed.

"Did you notice anything strange about her behavior? Or were you aware of any students or members of the faculty who would want to hurt her?" The woman went on.

"No, I don't think so."

"What about Timothy Dorian?" the man asked.

"Tim?" No, that's impossible, Tim couldn't hurt a fly.

"Yes, he was Katie's teacher too, wasn't he?"

"Why do you want to know about Tim? You think he was a pedophile?"

"What? No, we just…"

"Pedophilia could be a possibility," the woman interrupted him. The man rolled his eyes.

"Real smooth and subtle there, Bones," he grumbled.

"What? He could be. You said so yourself. And even Sweets said it could be possible. Now, I might not put much stock in psychology…"

"Anyway," the man cut her off, "Have you ever seen Mr. Dorian act inappropriately towards his students?"

"No, never. Tim would never do something like that, and he'd never murder anyone. He was like me, he was simply worried about Katie's slipping grades. She was his favorite student, you see. Real talent for writing. But Tim wasn't a pedophile, I know it, the whole staff could tell you the same thing."

"I told you so," the man smiled, nudging the woman's ribs. "That stupid little brunette was just angry because the evil Mr. Dorian 'made her fail her class'."

"But that makes no sense, Booth. I can't understand. Why would anyone accuse their teacher of being a pedophile for such a trivial reason? It's her own fault if she has horrible grades. It's irrational to blame the teacher or worse, try to get the man arrested."

"Well, she's a spoiled little kid. Spoiled little kids, they get all entitled, they always blame everyone else but themselves."

"I can start to see why you hate rich people."

"I don't hate rich people, I hate entitled people. And I am starting to hate private schools too."

Those two agents were completely ignoring me.

"Why do you hate private schools? You wanted to send Parker to private school."

"And I torched the application. Remember that girl who spoke Chinese and killed someone just because of a history project?"

"She was creepy."

"Yeah. You know, I'd much rather have you and Max enrich him than send him to school with all those spoiled kids."

"Thank you. I'm sure my father would appreciate…"

"Excuse me?" I asked.

"Yes? What?"

"Erm, this seems like a private conversation. So do you still need me here?"

"Oh, sorry."

"Right, so, do you know of anything in particular that could have made her grades drop so quickly? Any mean students or unpleasant boyfriends?"

"No. She just looked a little bit more tired than before. She came back from Christmas break and she stopped doing all her homework."

"So something happened over Christmas break."

"I don't know, maybe."

"So it could be the father, huh?" the man said.

"Why do you keep accusing the father, Booth?"

"Well, my gut tells me the father is a bad piece of work. I can tell when people are abusive, Bones."

"Just because he isn't as good a father as you doesn't mean he killed his daughter. We have no evidence to support your theory."

"You… really think I'm a good father?" he murmured.

"Don't be stupid Booth. Of course I do. You're the best father I've ever seen."

I cleared my throat. "Can I… Can I leave now? You guys seem like you're busy talking about your… couple stuff."

"Oh, no, we're just partne… Wait."

"We _are_ a couple now."

"Yeah. We _are_ a couple." They looked at each other in surprise.

"We're not just partners anymore. I mean, we're partners, but were more than…"

"Yes. I mean, we're sleeping together now."

"Yeah."

"We are… we are a couple. Wow. We're a couple. We don't have to tell people we're just partners ever again."

"Isn't that wonderful?" the man laughed. And they stared at each other with such sugary sweetness that I suddenly felt like I had fallen into a chick-flick.

"Thank you Mrs. Marshall. You can leave now." He told me with a husky voice.

He whispered something in her ear, she laughed, he pulled her waist closer to him and they slowly started kissing each other, right there in front of the school. What were they, Mulder and Scully? Her hands had started caressing his chest, and I was getting very embarrassed. I quickly walked away when she entangled her hands into his hair while he sucked on her collarbone.

For Christ's sake, who are those people?

*****

Fluff. Yay. After finishing a (long) angsty fic, I wrote a short silly little fic that ends with a make out session for no apparent reason. I dunno. Guess I'm in a good mood. I'm gonna go to Canada later today (three weeks!), so you can consider this a goodbye present or something like that.


End file.
